Fairy, Fairy, not quite Contrary
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Sequal to Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives.  After Big Daddy and Mama Cosma got married, the new fairy Timmy starts to get used to his new life not only as a fairy, but also as Cosmo and Wanda's son...
1. Chapter 1

Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary…

A Sequel to 'Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives

Note: Reviewers of Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives are pushing me to write a story as to how Timmy is adapting to life as a fairy, and to having Wanda and Cosmo as his parents. Here's hoping I don't disappoint my readers…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It was a typical Saturday morning in Dimmsdale, California. In fact – for the benefit of FOP fanzine readers - it was now one week after Big Daddy and Mama Cosma got married in Fairy World, but getting back to Dimmsdale, we now go to a familiar two-story household in the 'burbs…

"Good Morning, Cosmo", Wanda said to Cosmo as she awoke from a pleasant sleep.

"Morning, Wanda", Cosmo replied. Yawning, he floated up off the large bed n their palatial bedroom, then POOF-ed on his usual long-sleeve shirt and tie while Wanda did likewise with her usual yellow top.

One of the nice things about being fairies, they both thought, was that they had no problems with accommodations. In their case, their 'digs' were in a fishbowl by the bed of their godson, or more accurately, their godson's replacement. Speaking of which…

Wanda floated out of the bedroom and down the hallway to another bedroom. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply from within. Gently, she opened the door and floated through.

"Timmy?" Wanda said. The person sleeping in the bed made no reply.

Nodding, Wanda raised her wand and POOF-ed off the covers, exposing the sleeping occupant. She floated over and shook the sleeper on the shoulder.

"Hmmmm?' the still-half-asleep occupant said as he stirred.

"Good morning, sleepyhead", Wanda said to her new son, Fairy Timmy.

Fairy Timmy rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. The bedroom that he was in was an exact replica of the bedroom their fishbowl was in. There was even a fishbowl by the nightstand, though this one didn't have any fish in it.

Timmy floated up and used his wand to POOF on some clothes, and yes – you can guess which ones – black shorts, pink t-shirt, and a pink ball cap.

"Morning, Mom", Fairy Timmy said, as he floated off the bed and over to Wanda. Wanda smiled as Timmy kissed her on the cheek.

"I see that you're able to dress yourself with your wand okay, Timmy", Wanda noted, "You're a quick learner".

"That was one of the first things Jorgen taught me in the crash course at the Academy", Fairy Timmy replied, smiling at his new mother's compliment.

Timmy was referring to the fact that due to his new fairy status, he had had to get some crash-training in how to use magic properly. Jorgen Von Strangle was the commandant of the Fairy World Academy, and he was tutoring Timmy in how to properly use his wand to cast spells. Given his ineptitude when he tried being a fairy once before, he was thankful to be shown the proper way to do things.

"Hopefully, he's not training you into the ground, Sweetie", Wanda said as they both floated out of the bedroom and out into the hall. Jorgen had a reputation for being hard on the 'physical' aspects of the curriculum.

"Physical training is a big part of it, true", Fairy Timmy acknowledged, "but Jorgen is making sure that I'm getting the magical training that I need as well. Still, it's nice to have the weekends off with you and Dad".

"I really love you calling us Mom and Dad, Timmy", Wanda replied, "I still can't get over what you did for us". By this time, they had floated into the kitchen.

"Neither can I", Cosmo said as he greeted both of them, "Sleep well, Son?" he asked.

"Pretty good, Dad", Fairy Timmy replied as he hugged him, "so what's happening this weekend?" he asked.

"Well, that all depends on our godson", Wanda replied, "after all, we have to be on hand to cater to his needs, and there's a lot of them on weekends. I thought you would remember how you enjoyed our 'company' on weekends, back when you were still human".

"Oh, yeah", Timmy replied sheepishly. Sometimes, it was still a little bit hard for Fairy Timmy to remember that he was no longer Cosmo's and Wanda's godson, but their real son, and that meant a change in attitudes and priorities.

"Let's have some breakfast first", Cosmo suggested as he POOF-ed up a large banquet of eggs, bacon, waffles, and hot tea.

"Definitely better than cold cereal in the morning", Fairy Timmy commented as he floated up to the breakfast table with the others.

While they ate, Wanda asked more about how things were going up at the academy.

"It's interesting, the contrast between using the wand to change shape, and just using the fa-giggly gland to do so instead", Fairy Timmy said.

Wanda nodded. Fairies had the fa-giggly gland in their bodies so that they could change shape at will, but they also had the ability to use their wands to change shape as well. The reason for this is while the fa-giggly gland is easier to use, the changes made do not last too long before reverting back to the 'basic fairy form'.

"Cosmo and I can use our fa-giggly glands to change shape and hold it for a couple of hours", Wanda said, "But for anything longer than that, we need to use our wands instead".

"Yeah, but remember on Dimmsdale Beach when you couldn't find your wands after you changed into crabs? Both of you nearly ended up as main courses at Bickles' Seafood Emporium", Timmy pointed out.

"Not the best way to spend a day at the beach", Cosmo added, "I was sure glad when you got us back to our wands, though Bickles didn't really appreciate you trashing his seafood emporium".

Just then, an alarm sounded. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other.

"Well, our godson is waking up, so let's join him. Care to come along, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Okay, Mom", Timmy replied.

With that, Wanda POOF-ed away the breakfast dishes. Checking to see that the kitchen was clean, she nodded to Cosmo.

With Cosmo saying "Let's go", all three of them POOF-ed out of the castle, and into the world of New Timmy's bedroom.

"Morning, Cosmo. Morning, Wanda. And Morning, Fairy Timmy", the new Timmy Turner said as they POOF-ed themselves over new Timmy's bed.

"Morning, Sweetie", Wanda said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Okay, I suppose", new Timmy replied, "Sleeping sure beats getting switched on and off when I did clone service", he added.

"Getting used to it now?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"Yeah", new Timmy replied, "and speaking of which, how is Jorgen treating you up in Fairy World?" he asked.

"Thanks to Big Daddy, the physical training isn't too severe", Fairy Timmy said, "and the classes on wand usage is quite interesting. Better than Crock-pot's class any day".

"I can believe that!" new Timmy said with feeling, "Between his rants, and Francis' wedgies, it almost makes Vicky's excesses seem like a breath of fresh air".

"Well, remember that you have my parents here to help you out", Fairy Timmy reminded new Timmy.

"Which I fully intend to make use of… speaking of which, I wish I was dressed", new Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda poofed onto new Timmy the same clothes as what Fairy Timmy was wearing.

"Son!" the voice of Mr. Turner called downstairs, "come to breakfast!"

New Timmy headed out the door and downstairs. Fairy Timmy was about to follow and then realized: Mr. Turner was new Timmy's dad now, not his.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cosmo with tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Sorry, Dad", Fairy Timmy said apologetically, thinking that he had hurt Cosmo's feelings.

"For what?" Cosmo replied with a surprised look on his face, "I was feeling sorry for the Cold Cereal that won't be appreciated by new Timmy". He stuck his left index finger in his left nostril to empathize his lack of comprehension.

"Oh. Well, never mind then", Fairy Timmy said. Wanda just rolled her eyes knowingly.

The first day back in Dimmsdale since being a fairy in earnest started, and he still had to drop the old habits, he thought while Wanda POOF-ed up a video game for them to play while they waited for new Timmy to return and to start the day…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"I never thought that I'd be going out to the mall like this", Fairy Timmy commented as new Timmy was biking out to Dimmsdale shopping mall.

"Well, remember that secrecy is our watchword down here on Earth, Sweetie", Wanda replied.

Timmy understood that. It was just that he'd never thought about going around town like THIS. All three of them had changed shape for this excursion with new Timmy while he was biking to the mall. Cosmo was a backpack, Wanda was Timmy's bike helmet, and Fairy Timmy was a watch being worn on new Timmy's left wrist.

"Thanks for helping me out with the disguise, Mom", Fairy Timmy said, "It's still going to take me a while to get the hang of it".

"It's a learning experience, Dear", Wanda replied, "but you'll eventually be able to change shape - with and without your wand - without thinking about it"

"So have no worries, Son", Cosmo piped up, "As for me, it only took me a couple of centuries to master"

"And he still can't get it right all of the time", Wanda muttered under her breath.

"Okay, guys", new Timmy said, "we're at the mall, so let's keep things incognito, okay?"

Wanda, Cosmo, and Fairy Timmy quieted down as new Timmy put his bike in the bike stand outside the mall's main entrance, and then locked it in place. New Timmy took Wanda-helmet off his head, and put her in Cosmo-backpack.

With that, new Timmy walked into the mall. From his own perspective on new Timmy's wrist, Fairy Timmy found it a little weird at first, but he got used to new Timmy's arm swinging, and also noticed where new Timmy was heading.

"Hi Chester. Hi A.J.", new Timmy said as he approached them. Both were sitting in the food court, munching fries and drinking soda.

"Hi, Timmy", A.J. replied. Chester shifted over so that new Timmy could sit down. Chester held out his tray and gestured to the fries on his tray.

"Much happening?" new Timmy asked while he took some fries from Chester's tray.

"Not much with us", Chester answered, "though judging from the way you're putting away those fries, I would guess that you had another cold cereal breakfast".

"You got that right!" new Timmy shuddered. Fairy Timmy whole-heartedly agreed with that sentiment.

"Hey, look", A.J. suddenly said, "the popular clique is in the mall".

New Timmy's head jerked around. 'Popular clique' meant only one thing to him, and there she was: Trixie Tang!

Both new Timmy and Fairy Timmy gazed longingly at Trixie as she walked with the other 'popular people'. Just then, she stopped. The others looked at her.

"Oh, sorry", Trixie said to Tad, Chad, and Veronica, "I need to use the bathroom. You go on ahead and I'll catch up later".

"You always seem to want to go to the bathroom when we're in this part of the mall, Trixie", Veronica commented, "don't you ever go before you leave your house?"

Trixie ignored the comment. Tad and Chad tapped Veronica on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow them. Shrugging, Veronica walked off with them down the mall.

Both new Timmy and Fairy Timmy knew why Trixie just happened to want to go to the bathroom right outside the food court. It was because of the proximity of the comic book store. Trixie enjoyed reading comics, but kept her enjoyment a secret from others. There was only one person who she had confided in, and that person – albeit in a different form – was Fairy Timmy.

Timmy sighed at the sight of Trixie as she walked into the WOMEN's public washroom. A.J. and Chester chuckled at Timmy's expression.

"Don't you think its time you realized that Trixie is never going to be serious with you?" A.J. said – not unkindly.

"Someday, it will happen", Timmy replied as he glanced down at his 'watch'. Just then he started smiling.

"Uh-oh", Cosmo whispered to Wanda, "new Timmy's getting that 'idea' look of his…"

Wanda rolled her eyes. New Timmy's ideas were just as well-meaning and reliable as the original Timmy's, so anything could happen.

New Timmy stood up, then said, "I'd better hit the washroom myself, guys. I'll see you soon at the arcade, okay?"

"Okay, Later, Dude", Chester said as Timmy walked over to the MEN's public washroom. A.J. and Chester turned their attentions back to finishing their food.

When new Timmy entered the MEN's washroom, he looked around. Good, he thought, there was no one in here.

"Its all clear, Guys", new Timmy said. Immediately, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed into fairy form, and Wanda used her wand to POOF Timmy back into his fairy form.

"Looks like Trixie is going to buy more comics", new Timmy said, "and I want to use that to get close to her again".

"The trouble is, Sport", Cosmo replied, "is that the last time you – I mean the other you - got close to her there, you were a girl".

Cosmo had been referring to when Timmy had become Timantha. When Timmy became Fairy Timmy, the clone of Timmy became the new Timmy Turner, with all of the memories of the original, plus all of the previous hang-ups of the original as well, so new Timmy knew what Cosmo was talking about.

"I don't think you going in the comic book store as yourself and exposing her disguise is going to be any help, Sweetie", Wanda commented.

"Yeah, and you can't change back to Timantha as you – I mean the original Timmy made it clear that we were not to do it again to him, and you have inherited all of the consequences of the original's wishes", Cosmo added.

"Yeah, I know. But", Timmy said as he looked up at Fairy Timmy, and then turned her attention to Wanda.

"Uh-oh", Fairy Timmy muttered. He didn't like the look on new Timmy's face.

"Do you mind if you have a daughter instead of a son for a while?" Timmy asked.

Fairy Timmy's eyes widened as Wanda turned to her son and – with an evil smirk – nodded.

"I wish Fairy Timmy was Timantha, and that she be human for today", Timmy announced.

Fairy Timmy wanted to POOF away, but thanks to the wish, he couldn't move. Cosmo and Wanda aimed their wands at Fairy Timmy, and with a POOF, Fairy Timmy became Fairy Timantha.

"Aw, no, not again", Fairy Timantha moaned as her wings, crown, and wand vanished, and she fell to the ground. Now she was just Timantha – wearing the same dress and hairdo as the last time.

Rubbing her derrière, Timantha stood up and faced new Timmy with a rather jaundiced look.

"Just relax, 'Timantha'", Timmy said, "the plan is simple. You and I go in together to the comic book store. Trixie will recognize you. Just say that you're my cousin. This should give me an in, and we'll wing it from there".

"Mom!" Timantha moaned, "I really don't want to go through this again. Can't you do something?"

"Sorry, Dear", Wanda replied, "The wish has been made. Still, you wouldn't begrudge me at least this time of my having a daughter, would you? I think you look really pretty in pink".

"It's only for today", Cosmo added, "so relax. At least this way, you'll be chatting to Trixie again".

Timantha nodded. That logic made sense. Though such logic coming from Cosmo clearly didn't. She took a few wobbly steps in order to get used to walking, then nodded to new Timmy.

"Okay then", new Timmy said, "I'll quickly look outside to see if the coast is clear, then we'll go over to the comic book store".

Cosmo poofed himself into a wristwatch on Cosmo's wrist while Wanda did likewise on Timantha's. When new Timmy whispered "All Clear", Timantha quickly exited the washroom.

"Let's go", new Timmy said as he and the gender-bendered Fairy Timmy – now Timantha – walked on over to the comic book store.

A.J. and Chester were still eating, but as both Timmy and Timantha walked past, A.J. nearly choked on his burger. There was that pretty girl that he liked – and she was with Timmy!

"Oh no, it's the comic book girl" Chester moaned as he saw her walking into the comic book store, with new Timmy close behind.

"She must be related to Timmy", A.J. said, "The resemblance is pretty close. Right down to the buck teeth. I wonder why Timmy didn't mention her earlier".

"Dude", Chester replied, "I don't care if that girl is related to the President. It's not natural seeing girls go into a comic book store. I'm going to the video arcade before I throw up".

"I want to grab a dead frog and wait outside the comic book store for her", A.J. said while hearts fluttered around his head.

Chester quickly grabbed A.J. and dragged him away. "No way! It's for your own good", he said.

In the comic book store, new Timmy and Timantha headed over to the action comics section. They saw that the latest SKULL-SQUISHER was out.

"Might as well enjoy the comics while we wait", new Timmy said as he reached up for a copy.

"Timantha?" a familiar voice blurted out.

Timantha and Timmy turned around to see Trixie in her boy disguise.

"Hi, uh…." Timantha started to say before Trixie made a motion to her not to mention her name.

"It's good to see you again", Trixie said "but what are you doing with HIM?" she asked, pointing to new Timmy.

"Uh, he's my cousin", Timantha replied, "don't you see the resemblance?"

"You never told me that she was your cousin, Tommy", Trixie said indignantly to new Timmy.

"Well, uh, you never asked", new Timmy replied, "And since I obviously don't know you", he added hurriedly, "I had no reason to say anything to you".

"Oh yes", Trixie hastily replied, "that's right". She drew a heavy breath, realizing how close she had been to letting on who she was, not realizing of course that new Timmy already knew…

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to Trixie's birthday party, but there was an emergency, and I didn't have her phone number", Timantha said apologetically. She also wanted to distract Trixie from the conversation with new Timmy.

"Oh, that's all right", Trixie consoled, "oh, and by the way, your best friend Trixie Tang is in the mall. She'll be over at Smucky-Dales in about an hour or so. Why don't you come over then so that we - I mean you and her - can shop and stuff?"

Timantha looked over at new Timmy, and then turned back to face Trixie.

"I have to spend the day with Timmy", Timantha said, "my – uh – parents insisted".

"Oh. Well then, bring him with you", Trixie offered, "I'm sure that Trixie won't mind". She didn't want to lose sight of Timantha again, and if that meant having Timmy Turner along, then so be it.

"Okay then, I'll be there in an hour or so, so please let Trixie know", Timantha replied.

Nodding, Trixie headed out. She had to change back into her girl clothes and tidy herself up before making the rendezvous. She reminded herself to ask Timmy Turner why he never mentioned Timantha to her. Also, she would need to let Tad, Chad, and Veronica that she had other plans for today...

Back in the store, new Timmy turned to Timantha.

"Thanks, Timantha", Looks like the opening has been made", he said.

"To be honest", Timantha replied, "even though its good to talk to Trixie again, the sooner I'm back at Fairy Timmy, the better".

"But you look so pretty as a girl", Wanda teased, "and I can girl up your room very quickly. Look what I did with Big Daddy's business".

Shaking her head, Timantha headed over - with new Timmy - to the teller to purchase SKULL SQUISHER 4.

"The things I have to do for me", she muttered. Still, Timantha had to agree that this might pan out nicely.

Both she and New Timmy had an hour to kill, but they could pass the time until the rendezvous at Smucky-Dales…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

While they waited for the time to meet Trixie at Smucky-Dales, new Timmy and Timantha (Fairy Timmy) had lunch in the food court. New Timmy eating Chester's fries earlier did not diminish his appetite.

"So how do you think we should approach this?" new Timmy asked Timantha.

"Well, it's best to keep a reasonably low profile with Trixie at first", Timantha advised, "but do impress her with your behavior all the same. In other words, impress her by what do you, not what you say".

"I have a couple of ideas about that…. Oh crud!" new Timmy said as he suddenly saw someone approaching the table.

"Timmy!" Tootie Flannigan said as she came up to the table, "I didn't know you were here at the mall!"

"Oh, hi Tootie", new Timmy said coolly. Timantha just sat quietly watching how this was developing.

Tootie's gaze shifted to the girl seated at the same table as her true love. Her eyes narrowed.

"And who is this?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"My name is Timantha. I'm Timmy's cousin", Timantha replied, which made Tootie visibly relax, "and you must be Tootie Flannigan. Timmy's told me all about you", she added with a smile.

"He did?!!" Tootie squealed as new Timmy glared at Timantha.

"Hey, one good turn deserves another", Timantha said to new Timmy as he struggled in an impromptu Tootie-hug. A nice little bit of payback for his having Wanda making him into a her, she thought…

"I've got to pick up a couple of things for Mom, so I'd better go", Tootie said after she broke her chokehold hug, "I'll see you later, Timmy. Nice to meet you, Timantha", she said as she left the food court.

"Thanks a lot", Timmy muttered after Tootie was out of earshot.

Cosmo and Wanda were trying (not very hard) to stop giggling at new Timmy's discomfiture.

"You two like the idea of being Wando and Cosma again for a while?" he asked with some menace in his voice. Wanda and Cosmo got the message.

"Hey, be nice to my parents", Timantha said.

"I want to get Trixie's affections and I don't want anything to ruin it", new Timmy replied, adding a note of apology to his reply.

"Well, being a girl is hardly making my day enjoyable, you know", Timantha pointed out.

"We both know that Trixie cares deeply for Timantha. Now that she knows that you're my 'cousin'", new Timmy said, "she will associate you with me. Let's keep the plan going and tonight, you can revert back to being Fairy Timmy, okay?"

"Oh, all right", Timantha replied, "but the sooner this is over with, the better".

With that, both of them stood up and – after disposing of their food trays – left the mall and headed over to Smucky-Dales. By the time they got there (Smucky-Dales was at the far side of the mall from the food court), Trixie was outside the entrance waiting for them. She was back in her skirt and sweater dress.

Trixie smiled as she saw Timantha and waved her over. Timantha and new Timmy walked over to her.

"Hi, Timantha!" Trixie said, hugging her in greeting, "I was told that you were here. It's so good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Trixie", Timantha replied honestly.

"I was told that you had an emergency and couldn't make the birthday party", Trixie said.

"I'm sorry about that", Timantha replied, "It was short notice and I couldn't get in touch with you".

"It's okay now", Trixie said in understanding, "you're still my best friend and its so great to see you again!".

After breaking the hug, Trixie turned to Timmy.

"I heard that you are Timantha's cousin", Trixie stated. New Timmy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked next, "I thought you liked me, Tommy".

"To be honest, Trixie", new Timmy replied, "you never asked".

Trixie nodded. She hardly listened to Timmy anyway, so asking him ANY question would not be habitual with her. Still…

"Tommy", Trixie said, "do you mind if Timantha and I mall together for a while?"

New Timmy shocked Timantha with the answer: "That's not a problem at all. If both of you girls will excuse me, I've got some troubles to wash away. I'll see you both at the video arcade in about an hour or so".

"The video arcade?" Trixie blurted out.

"Timantha told me that you play pretty good on the machines. She's pretty good too", new Timmy replied, "I promised her a competition on GHETTO-BLASTER".

Trixie leaned down to Timantha's level and whispered in her ear, "What else did you tell him about me?" concerned that Timantha may have passed on compromising information.

"Relax", Timantha whispered back, "other boys saw you in the arcade with me the last time we were there, so it's no secret. I mentioned nothing else beyond that".

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. New Timmy took his cue on that.

"I can see both of you want to catch up on things, so I'll do my business and see you both later", new Timmy said.

With that, he walked over to the beauty salon, causing Trixie's jaw to drop open.

"He is going into a beauty salon?!!" she blurted.

"Yes, he said that he was going to wash all his troubles away, so what's the problem?" Timantha asked

"Oh, I wish Tad, Chad, and Veronica were here with us. They would have loved to have seen this!" Trixie said with an unpleasant smile.

"Didn't you say to me once – in there – that if boys did more girl stuff, then girls would do more boy stuff?" Timantha reminded her, "after all, we did talk about why boys should come into the salon".

"Well… yes", Trixie said reluctantly, "but this is different!"

"To be honest, Trixie", Timantha said sadly, "I'm disappointed. I thought you meant what you said back then".

"Well, he is your cousin, so I can see why you want to keep it quiet…", Trixie started to say.

"That's not the point, Trixie", Timantha cut in, "you said 'boys' in plural. I have the greatest respect for any boy who would do what Timmy just did, and you know what; he likes watching _'Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo'_ as well, you know".

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I?" Trixie asked Timantha quietly. Timantha nodded.

"Your cousin is kind of cute, but I do have a popularity issue at school, and that can't be ignored", Trixie said.

"You told me when we parted ways the last time that the one thing that you wanted is for people to treat you as a normal person, and that you valued friends who thought that way", Timantha said, "It cuts both ways you know. Timmy is not a bad person, so why don't you just let him see that from you once in a while?"

Trixie definitely didn't like being hoisted on her own petard, but she realized that Timantha was right.

"Look, let's mall around while Tommy gets taken care of" Trixie suggested.

"Okay, Trixie", Timantha said, "but his name is TIMMY, not TOMMY. Okay?"

"Okay", Trixie acknowledged, "Let's go into Smucky-Dales. There's a sale on the latest fashions", she suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Timantha said with a smile.

With that, both of them headed into Smucky-Dales. On Timantha's wrist, Wanda smiled at how the conversation turned out. Timantha was finally making Trixie really think about new Timmy, she thought…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Timantha was glad that her being a girl meant that she could think like one, so she felt completely at ease with Trixie when they tried on some different dresses in the 'lady-wear' section of Smucky-Dales department store.

"That dress really accentuates your hair, Timantha", Trixie said with approval when Timantha walked out of the changing room, wearing a skirt and blouse combination that she had suggested.

"It's a pity that I don't have your hairstyle though, Trixie", Timantha commented, "Because you look good in anything". Trixie smiled at that comment.

"You going to buy it?" Trixie asked, "It really suits you, you know".

Timantha shook her head, saying, "I don't have the money, unfortunately. Timmy paid for my food here and he has to keep what's left reserved for our 'date' at the arcade".

"Don't worry, Timantha. I'll buy it for you", Trixie offered.

"I can't let you do that", Timantha objected, pointing to the price tag.

"I insist, Timantha", Trixie said, "after all, you're my best friend and I have plenty of money".

"In that case, thank you Trixie", Timantha acquiesced.

"A pity that Tommy – I mean TIMMY – didn't give you shopping money", Trixie said as they walked up to the checkout counter.

"He doesn't have all that much, and he does share what he has, Trixie", Timantha pointed out, "Unfortunately, not everyone has a lot of money".

Trixie started to object at that last statement, thinking it a reflection on her monetary status, but then realized that Timantha was pointing out that Timmy did provide what he could for her.

While they were paying for their purchases, new Timmy was relaxing in the salon chair with the hair dryer whirring and drying his hair. The staff at the salon recognized new Timmy as 'the boy confident enough to come in alone', and thus did their usual extra-careful job with his hair washing, facial, and manicuring his fingernails.

New Timmy was careful though to ask for a seat close to the salon window so that he could see when Trixie and Timantha left Smucky-Dales. So, when he saw them both leaving the store – wearing new clothes they had evidentially purchased – he took his leave from the salon.

"Don't forget to come back soon", the clerk at the salon cash register said after he paid for his treatment, "I'd still like you to date my daughter sometime. When she heard about you coming to the salon, she was pleasantly surprised".

"I'll keep that in mind", new Timmy replied, "Thanks for the treatment".

With that, he headed out and caught up with the two girls.

"Hi, girls. Nice dresses", he said by way of greeting.

"Thanks Timmy", Timantha replied, "but you should thank Trixie as she paid for it".

"Oh. Well, thank you, Trixie", Timmy said next, "I'm sorry I didn't have much money for Timantha to buy her own, so it is very much appreciated".

"That's all right, Timmy", Trixie replied, "She told me about that. The fact that what little you have, you help her out with is very selfless of you".

New Timmy blushed at that. On Timmy's wrist, Cosmo – still disguised as a watch – winked at Wanda, who was still in her watch disguise on Timantha's wrist.

"By the way, Timmy", Trixie said, "Your going into the salon was quite an eye-opener. They did a pretty good job on you".

"Well, it's like having your troubles scrubbed away, plus with _'Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo'_ on the salon TV, it really is relaxing", new Timmy replied.

"There's the arcade", Timantha pointed out, "so lets start racking up some high scores. I'm itching to start doing so on GHETTO BLASTER.

"Let's do it!" Trixie agreed.

The male clientele at the arcade were – by this time – jaded to Trixie's presence in the arcade. Thanks to Timantha's introduction to Trixie to the pleasures of video games that last time, Trixie had made a point of coming in to the arcade more often. The fact that she had a natural flair for racking up high scores on various videogames had impressed the other boys, and as such, was 'accepted' by the regulars there.

"Hey, Timmy", A.J. said at one of the games, "I see we both share a mutual acquaintance". He pointed to Timantha.

"Just lay off the dead frogs, okay?" Timantha asked with a shudder.

Trixie giggled at Timantha's discomfiture. Chester – who was with A.J. – was not overly impressed to see the two girls at the arcade, but decided to concentrate on his game, rather than take off and hide in the boy's washroom.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's get blasting!" Trixie suggested.

"Works for me", Timantha suggested.

For the next hour, all three of them tried out various games. New Timmy was impressed with the playing skills of Trixie and Timantha, but he managed to (barely) edge them out in GHETTO BLASTER and SPACE PARANOIDS.

"Great playing, Timmy", Trixie said after noting Timmy's high scores.

"Well, you didn't make it easy for me, Trixie", new Timmy replied, "You really provided tough competition".

"Let's go over to the food court and grab a soda", Timantha suggested, "after all, this game playing has made me thirsty.

"I've got enough money left for sodas for all of us, so I'll treat", new Timmy said, "so do you want to come along?"

Trixie hesitated, but realized that new Timmy was offering the soda as a thank you for both helping Timantha, and for providing stiff competition at the arcade. She nodded.

All three of them headed over to one of the food shops and picked up sodas. After new Timmy paid for the drinks, they headed on over to a table and sat down.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing", a familiar voice said as they were drinking. All three of them turned to see Veronica staring at them.

"Trixie?" she said, "You're sitting with non-popular company?"

"I'm actually sitting with my best friend Timantha. Timmy happens to be Timantha's cousin, and is being her escort here at the mall", Trixie explained.

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she took in the information. She had heard about this 'Timantha', and how Trixie regarded her more fondly than her.

"So you're Timantha", Veronica spat out with barely repressed contempt.

"And you're Veronica", Timantha coolly replied, "I've heard a lot about you".

Veronica ignored her. She was still in a form of shock at seeing her friend with a person who had usurped her role as Trixie's best friend. Not only that, this usurper was the cousin of her secret crush! Just then, she had an evil thought. She grinned.

"I wonder what Tad and Chad would make of this?" Veronica said rhetorically.

"It's really none of their business, Veronica", Trixie replied, not liking the tone of Veronica's voice.

New Timmy didn't immediately reply. He quickly took out a pen and wrote a note on a napkin, then stood and handed it to Veronica.

Veronica opened the napkin and read it. Her eyes widened at what was written. She then turned to Trixie.

"You're right, it is none of their business", Veronica suddenly said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Timantha", she said before hurrying away.

"What did you write on that napkin, Timmy?" Trixie asked, impressed with how he defused the situation.

"Oh, I just wrote 'ACT NICELY AS TRIXIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FRIEND', new Timmy replied.

Actually, he didn't. Timantha suppressed a smirk because she saw what new Timmy had written: YOUR TRIXIE WIG, TRIXIE CLOTHES, AND TRIXIE PICTURES AT YOUR HOME WOULD MAKE FOR EXCELLENT CONVERSATION AT SCHOOL. YOUR CHOICE. No wonder Veronica had backed down from her implied threat.

"Evidentally, she hasn't completely gotten over the divorce yet", Trixie commented as she started to sip on her drink.

Both new Timmy and Timantha knew what Trixie had been referring to. Up to a couple of weeks ago, Veronica's last name had been 'Star', but after a messy divorce, Veronica's mother had reverted to her maiden name of 'Harding'. Veronica had to deal with using a new last name, and unfortunately, it had made her a little snippish of late.

After they had finished their drinks, Trixie looked at her watch.

"I have to get back home. Mom is having a party and I have to be there to help", she said, "It's not a party I can invite you both to, I'm afraid", she added apologetically.

"It's no problem, I assure you", Timantha replied.

"How am I going to be able to get back in touch with you?" Trixie asked Timantha next.

"You can always get me through Timmy", Timantha replied. Trixie turned to Timmy.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend time with my best friend, Timmy, and thank you for looking after her. I'll call you soon", she said before kissing Timmy on the cheek.

Timmy sighed and swooned. Giggling some, Trixie hugged Timantha and then headed out.

"Come on", Timantha said to new Timmy, "I think we'd better get home. It looks like your plan worked.

Nodding (with a large grin on his face – and Trixie's lipstick mark), Timmy stood. Together, Timmy and Timantha headed out of the mall. Watching them leave were A.J. and Chester.

"Trixie kissing Timmy", A.J. muttered, "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it!"

"Amen to that!" Chester said in agreement.

Timantha and new Timmy walked home to the Turner residence without incident. But just before entering the house – Mr. and Mrs. Turner were still in – Timmy said, "I wish you were all up in my bedroom and that Timantha was a fairy again".

Cosmo and Wanda raided their wands and POOF-ed themselves back up into Timmy's bedroom. Timantha was also POOF-ed back to fairy form.

They waited as new Timmy walked in from downstairs. They heard him greet Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and then heard him clomp up the stairs.

"Well, Sport", Wanda said as new Timmy entered his room and closed the door, "Looks like you have an 'in' with Trixie, and that things have worked out fine".

"Not quite", another voice said. They turned to see Fairy Timantha. She was still a girl!

"Aw, we have a daughter now", Cosmo teased, "would you like some dollies for your collection?"

"Not funny, Dad", Fairy Timantha replied, "although the dress that Trixie brought for me does accentuate my hair".

"You like being a girl, Dear?" Wanda asked incredulously.

"Well, there are good points on both sides, but lets just keep the Timantha part to when it's needed, okay?" she replied.

"Oh, okay then", new Timmy said, "but when I do need you to be Timantha, you'll be able to do it okay?" he asked.

"I think so", Fairy Timantha replied, "But perhaps there can be a more convenient way to switch between Timmy and Timantha".

"That can be arranged", Wanda said, POOF-ing up a device that looked like a signet ring on Timantha's right index finger.

"When you need to be Timantha and human, just touch the top of the ring with your left index finger and say 'Timantha-Timantha-Timantha'", Wanda instructed.

"And say 'Timmy-Timmy-Timmy' when I want to revert back to being Fairy Timmy?" Timantha ventured.

Wanda nodded.

"Well, then, I'll give it a try", Timantha said as she touched the ring as directed.

"Timmy-Timmy-Timmy", she said. With a POOF, Fairy Timmy returned in his male fairy form, and wearing his male clothes.

"It's good to be completely back", Fairy Timmy said as he looked in the mirror to see his normal male self.

"It's good to have you back too, Son", Cosmo replied, "I'd rather have you play catch with me than to have a tea party with you and you dolls".

"Well then, let's play catch", Fairy Timmy said, turning into a baseball glove. Wanda was impressed at Fairy Timmy using his fa-giggly gland to change his shape.

"I had to make sure that I could do this transformation at least in my first week at the academy", Fairy Timmy explained.

New Timmy rolled his eyes, but he was happy that using Timantha to score with Trixie had worked, and that Fairy Timmy would be able to be Timantha when needed. Not bad for his first Saturday with his parents, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"You know, Dad", Fairy Timmy commented, "playing 'catch' with you is okay, but here in the fishbowl??"

"Well, it lends a new dimension to slow-ball, doesn't it, Son?" Cosmo replied.

"As in 'ball slowly floating to the surface', you mean", Fairy Timmy added.

Both were in their goldfish guises, though the sight of two goldfish with baseball gloves on their fins would not be regarded as a common sight by any stretch of the imagination.

"I think the ball needs to be a little bit heavier", Fairy Timmy said as Cosmo swam up to the surface of the bowl to get the ball – which was bobbing on the surface.

"Well, try doing so with your wand, Son", Cosmo suggested, "it would be good practice".

"Okay, here goes", Fairy Timmy said as he waved his wand at the ball just as Cosmo picked it up in his glove.

"Aarrrrggghhhh!" Cosmo blurted out as he immediately thudded to the bottom of the bowl.

"Oops, Looks I made the ball too heavy", Timmy commented. At that moment, Wanda swam out of the castle.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, playing 'catch'?" Timmy said.

"With what, a cannonball?" Wanda replied as he saw Cosmo pinned to the floor of the bowl by the baseball.

"He asked me to try making the ball a little heavier so that we could throw it better", Timmy explained.

"I think you need some more practice, Sweetie", Wanda said as she raised her wand and POOF-ed the super-heavy baseball away.

Cosmo floated back up to their level saying, "You needs some more time at the academy, I think".

"Well, remember, I don't go back until Monday morning", Fairy Timmy reminded him, "and even though being Timantha took up most of the day, there's still tonight and tomorrow for us to enjoy each other's company".

Just then, they heard the door open in the bedroom. Cosmo, Wanda, and Fairy Timmy did their best to look like harmless goldfish as Mr. and Mrs. Turner entered the room.

"Hi, Mom, Dad", new Timmy said. He had been laying on the bed reading a CRIMSON CHIN comic, but sat up when his parents came in.

"Enjoying your weekend, Dear?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Did I?" Timmy replied, "I got to spend time with Trixie Tang at the mall today".

"Well, that's good because your mother and I are out of here!" Mr. Turner announced, "We're going out to see a movie".

"Why can't I come with you?" new Timmy asked plaintively.

"Because it's not rated for you. You're too young", Mrs. Turner explained.

"Yes, it's the X-rated _'Attack of the crazed chainsaw-wielding Vampire Bikini Girls'_, and we were given free tickets!" Mr. Turner clarified.

"Who would give you free tickets?" new Timmy asked.

"We don't know. They were in the mail in an unmarked envelope', Mrs. Turner replied, "but don't worry, Dear, Vicky will be babysitting you tonight while we're out!"

"Why don't we do many things together?" new Timmy asked, "It's like you treat me as a liability than an asset!"

"Well Timmy…." Mr. Turner said hesitatingly, "its just that… We're out of here! Bye!"

With that, they both left the bedroom and ran downstairs. New Timmy looked out the window to see (a) the car pull out of the driveway, and (b) Vicky coming up the drive with a nail-studded baseball bat in her hand.

"Oh, great!" new Timmy wailed, "Icky Vicky is here to harass me again. She probably sent the tickets to my parents so that they would leave her undisturbed to do her harassing!"

"TWERP!" Vicky screamed as she walked in the house and slammed the door, "get down here now!"

"You know", new Timmy said to Fairy Timmy, "this is one of those times that I would rather have been switched off back in my clone days".

Fairy Timmy nodded. He fully sympathized.

"Twerp!", Vicky called out again, "If I have to come up to get you, it's going to be twenty times worse than my usual 'treatment' upon your person".

"Anything you can do, Mom?" Fairy Timmy asked Wanda.

"We are restricted as new Timmy's godparents", Wanda replied, "He can't wish for things if it risks compromising our existence".

"Uh oh!" new Timmy muttered as he heard Vicky clomp up the stairs, "I'm open to suggestions, guys".

"Well, what keeps Vicky's attention?" Cosmo asked.

"Television", new Timmy replied, "but there's no good shows on tonight".

"Unless…" Fairy Timmy said. He quickly made a suggestion.

"Great Idea!" new Timmy replied, "I wish that Fairy Timmy's suggestion was done!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a POOF, the wish was granted.

"Okay, Twerp!" Vicky snarled as she kicked the door open, "prepare for twenty different definitions of pain…. What's that?!!"

New Timmy was watching his TV. He turned around to see Vicky.

"Sorry, Vicky", Timmy replied, "I was so busy watching a suddenly announced live concert, I didn't hear you".

Vicky walked up to the television to see pictures of Chip Skylark and Britney Britney concert. She turned to Timmy.

"There's no concert scheduled for today", Vicky snarled. Just then she turned to hear the voice of Chet Ubetcha.

"Good Evening Dimmsdale", the vertically challenged reporter announced, "This is Chet Ubetcha at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome announcing this live no-notice surprise concert starting in five minutes starring Chip Skylark and backed up by Britney Britney! Plenty of seats are available, but they're going fast!"

"Chip Skylark and Britney Britney?!!" Wanda exclaimed, "I'm out of here, Twerp!"

With that, Vicky took off out of the house to head out to the suddenly starting – with no notice – concert.

"That should keep her away for the evening", Fairy Timmy said as he poofed out of the fishbowl into his fairy form.

Just then new Timmy's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" new Timmy said into the phone.

"This is Trixie Tang", the voice on the other line said.

"What can I do for you, Trixie?" new Timmy asked, pleasantly surprised that Trixie was calling.

"I'd like to speak to Timantha, please", Trixie said. New Timmy looked up at Fairy Timmy.

Sighing, he touched the ring on his finger, saying "Timantha, Timantha, Timantha".

With a POOF, Fairy Timmy became human Timantha. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Trixie", Timantha said.

"Hi, Best Friend", Trixie replied, "my Mom and Dad have just left to see a surprise concert with Chip Skylark and Britney Britney!"

"Aren't you going?" Timantha asked.

"I've got a bit of a headache and the concert would make it worse", Trixie explained, "but I thought that you might like a sleepover tonight".

"Tonight tonight?" Timantha blurted out.

"I'm sorry that it's short notice, but if you're not busy, I could use some company", Trixie explained.

"Hold on, I'll check with Timmy, and my parents", Timantha said.

"Well, let him know that I'll probably be available for a date next weekend", Trixie added.

Covering the mouthpiece with the phone, Timantha turned and explained the call. By this time, Cosmo and Wanda had POOF-ed out of the bowl and back into their fairy forms.

"What do you think?" Timantha asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"If it means that I get a date with Trixie next week, then I say go for it!" new Timmy exclaimed.

"I was actually asking my Mom and Dad", Timantha said. She was looking up at them.

"What do you think, Dear?" Wanda asked.

"Being with Trixie is something I would like – even as a girl, but the weekends are supposed to be with you", Timantha said.

"Sweetie", Wanda said, "Trixie is a friend, and friends need each other. I say go and have a sleepover with her".

"Besides, with Vicky gone, we can have fun with new Timmy", Cosmo said as he POOF-ed up a roller coaster.

"Well, I don't have gear for a sleep-over", Timantha said, but then saw that a carry bag had been POOF-ed into her right hand, courtesy of Wanda.

"Now you do", Wanda said, "Better let her know that you'll be coming over".

Picking back up the phone, Timantha said, "It's a date. I'll be right over".

"Great!" Trixie replied, "You know where I live?"

"Yep", Timantha replied, "I'm on my way". Turning off the cell phone, she turned to see new Timmy getting into the roller coaster car, along with Wanda and Cosmo.

"Have fun", new Timmy said as the car moved off. Wanda and Cosmo waved bye-bye.

"Roller Coaster or Trixie. What a choice", Timantha said as she left the house. She loved roller coasters, but realized that when in fairy form, once could be POOF-ed up at will. Being with Trixie… well that was somewhat rarer.

She smiled as she walked down the street to her sleepover date.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Timantha's smile that she had on her face while walking towards Trixie's house was rapidly wiped off and replaced with surprise when a figure jumped in front of her wielding a baseball bat.

"Veronica Harding?" Timantha blurted out, recognizing the person.

"That's right, you little troublemaker", she snarled as she advanced slowly towards her, "and I see you know about my new name! I suppose Trixie told you. Having a good laugh about that?!!"

"What makes you think I've got anything against you, Veronica?" Timantha asked, trying to keep her voice reasonable.

"Only that not only have you usurped my rightful place as Trixie's best friend, you're having a sleepover with her too!" Veronica snarled back, "First I lost my last name, and now I'm losing my best friend to an usurper who goes to her sleepovers!"

"How did you know about the sleepover?" Timantha askd, not liking where this was going.

"I went and tapped her phone", Veronica replied, "and that information about your attending that sleepover was the last straw!"

"What's wrong with my accepting her invitation?" Timantha shakily asked as she started to back slowly away from her. The crazed look in Veronica's eyes was quite frightening.

"I've never been invited to a sleepover at her house!" she snapped back, "and I've known her for a lot longer than you. So let's skip the chatter and see how my baseball bat will deal with your plans!"

With that, she started swinging. Timantha barely managed to duck in time. As Veronica made to swing at her again, Timantha ran back up the street.

"Get back here you…" Veronica shouted as she ran after Timantha swinging her bat.

Up in Fairy World, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma were enjoying the last night of their weeklong honeymoon.

"So, my big piece of Pasta Fazool", Big Daddy said to his new wife, "Howse you like the Old Country?"

"Oh, I loved it very much, Dear", Mama Cosma replied, "not only did I get a whole bunch of pasta recipes, but that manual on Mafia ambush tactics will also come in handy".

"Dat-sa my Girl", Big Daddy said smiling, "You've a real peach…"

Big Daddy stopped talking as he suddenly felt weird. Mama Cosma suddenly felt the same.

"What's happening?" Big Daddy asked, "I've got this strange urge to go somewhere!"

"Me too", Mama Cosma said, "and it looks like we're going all right!"

Big Daddy realized what Mama Cosma was referring to. Both of them were fading fast.

With a POOF, they disappeared from their honeymoon suite and reappeared in Dimmsdale. They looked down to see a blond-haired girl chasing a brown-haired girl in buck teeth.

"Is this what's pulled us away?" Big Daddy mused.

Mama Cosma looked closer at the brown-haired girl, then realized what it was.

"That's our new grandchild!" she blurted out.

"That's the former Timmy Turner?" Big Daddy asked, "I thought he was a he, and not a she!"

"It is. He's been turned into a human girl, and is being chased and threatened by that blonde girl", Mama Cosma confirmed.

"And regardless of what form that kid is in, we's gotta make sure that he – she – whatever – comes to no harm… unfortunately", Big Daddy finished.

"Well, we are grandparents", Mama Cosma said as she raised her wand.

"Boy, I wish DA RULES wasn't be so strict regarding protecting that kid", Big Daddy said as he raised his wand as well.

"Prepare to be clobbered!" Veronica screamed as she rapidly closed the distance between her and Timantha.

"Oh no!" Timantha shouted as she turned back to see that she was going to be hit by the bat.

"Take that!" Veronica shouted as she brought the bat down on her head.

"What?" Timantha said as she felt the impact on her head – the impact of a bat made out of foam rubber that is.

"What the…?" Veronica blurted out as she realized that her bat couldn't knock a dent in soft butter, let alone Timantha's head. Timantha then saw above and behind Veronica the floating images of Big Daddy and Mama Cosma.

"Of course!" she said to herself, "the grandparent clause in DA RULES". Timantha started to laugh out loud.

"Are you trying to make me laugh to death, Veronica?" she said between laughs.

Veronica dropped the bat and advanced towards her saying, "I'll teach you to laugh at me!". Just then, she slipped and fell backwards.

"My, my", Mama Cosma said, "someone ought to watch where they're going", as she lowered her wand – after POOF-ing up some banana peels, which Veronica had slipped upon.

"I'd like to stay and play", Timantha said to the dazed Veronica, "but I've got a sleepover to go to".

With that, she stepped over Veronica's prone figure and walked back into the direction of Trixie's house.

"Thanks for the help, Grandma and Granddad", Timantha said to her grandparents when she had turned a corner.

"It's not like we had any choice", Big Daddy replied, "but what's with youse being a girl?" he asked.

Timantha filled them in on new Timmy wishing that Wanda change him into Timantha so that she could help get new Timmy and Trixie Tang together.

"Not exactly how I envisaged being a fairy", Timantha said in conclusion.

"This situation is not what we's envisaged when we got married", Big Daddy shot back, "but my girl is looking after youse okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Wanda – Mom – is doing so very well", Timantha assured him.

"And how about my little Pumpkin Cosmo?" Mama Cosma asked next.

"Well, we had our first game of 'catch', and is very caring, so mo problems with either of them", Timantha replied.

"It looks like youse is okay now, so we's heading back to our honeymoon suite", Big Daddy announced.

"I kind of figured that was where you came from by the clothes you're wearing", Timantha pointed out.

Big Daddy and Mama Cosma realized that they were wearing their honeymoon night clothes all the time of the rescue. What precisely they were wearing is best not printed here, but it gave Timantha a real good insight as to the 'secret tastes' of his grandparents.

With a 'EMBARASSED-POOF', both Big Daddy and Mama Cosma poofed themselves away.

Smiling even more broadly, Timantha walked on over to Trixie's house, ringing the doorbell when she arrived. Trixie answered the door.

"Timantha!" Trixie said by way of greeting, "You took longer than I expected. Everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh, I bumped into a mutual acquaintance on the way over", Timantha glibly replied, "that's all".

"Well, come on in! I got pizza, soda, and pretzels for us to eat, plus DVD's of _'Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo'_ to watch… AFTER the concert of course.

Timantha looked in the living room to see that the large Plasma TV on the living room wall was broadcasting the concert that new Timmy had POOF-ed up.

"At least this way, I can control the volume so that my head doesn't explode", Trixie said as she brought over a glass of soda and handed it to Timantha.

Thanking her, Timantha sipped the soda as she sat down in the sofa beside Trixie and watched Chip Skylark and Britney Britney perform their various songs.

"Oh, he is so delicious!" Trixie breathed as she watched Chip.

"Not only that, but his teeth are so prefect!", Timantha added, getting into the concert.

Both of them watched the concert while eating and drinking snacks. When it finally ended, Trixie showed Timantha up to her room, which was spacious and well-furnished.

"Wow, Trixie", Timantha breathed, "look at all your outfits!"

She was looking at the huge wardrobe that took up one whole side of the room.

"Well, being rich and popular means having to have lots of clothes to wear", Trixie explained.

"Where can I get changed?" Timantha asked, holding up her bag.

"Oh, over in the bathroom", she gestured, "I'll get changed here while you're in there".

"Okay", Timantha agreed.

She walked on over to the bathroom and closed the door. Quickly undressing – and trying not to look too hard at the physical differences between Timmy and Timantha, she pulled on loose-fitting pink pajamas. The pajamas had hearts and teddy bears all over them.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Mom", Timantha muttered as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She knocked on the door, calling out, "I'm done, Trixie. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm decent", Trixie replied, "come on in".

Timantha walked into the bedroom, but she couldn't see Trixie. Just then, a pillow landed on top of her head with a WHOOMP! She looked up to see Trixie standing on a chair just in front of the door.

"Gotcha!" she said playfully.

"Two can play at that game", Timantha said as she grabbed a pillow and started to hit back at Trixie.

Giggling, the two girls continued to pillow-fight even up to when Mr. and Mrs. Tang got home.

At that same time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner returned home from the movie to see that new Timmy was sitting in the living room quietly reading a book (which what he was NOT doing one minute ago – thank goodness for Wanda and Cosmo's magic).

"Dear?" Mrs. Turner said, "Where's Vicky?"

"Oh, she had to leave early. There were some people she had to see", new Timmy replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Timmy", Mrs. Turner said, "but it's almost your bedtime".

"Okay, Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight Dad", new Timmy said as he walked up the stairs.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, new Timmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thanks for the early warning, Cosmo", he said. Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed in.

"No problem, Timmy", Cosmo said, "Still, all of those rides were fun, weren't they!"

"Oh yeah!", new Timmy replied, "Without Icky Vicky here to put a damper on things, it was a great night!"

"Hopefully my Timmy is having fun at Trixie's", Wanda said, "I mean, Timantha having fun at Trixie's".

New Timmy nodded. Having Timantha cement the friendship with Trixie really was working out well for him. It was a nice thought to go to bed on.

Over at the Tang residence, Trixie and Timantha were tired out from their pillow fight. They stopped it when they heard Mr. and Mrs. Tang pull up outside in their car.

"Too bad", Timantha commented, "we never got to watch your DVD's"

Trixie quickly stepped out of the room and downstairs to inform her parents of Timantha's presence. A couple of minutes later, Trixie came back in.

"I just let them know that you'll be sleeping up her with me, and they had no problems with that", Trixie explained.

"That's good", Timantha said, "I really don't want to be a burden".

"Not in the least!" Trixie replied, "Anyway, lets do some make-up, and get ourselves pretty before we hit the sack, okay?" she suggested.

"Fine with me", Timantha replied.

As Timantha and Trixie made each other up - thanks to huge aupply of cosmetics that Trixie had, new Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were going to bed. It had been an exciting day and all were looking forward to tomorrow.

Made-up, with their hair brushed back, Trixie and Timantha went to bed about an hour later. The roomy bed provided ample room for them, and both girls had no trouble falling asleep. A nice way to end a Saturday…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

After a pleasant night of sleeping over at Trixie's house, Timantha woke up and just basked in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Well good morning, Sleepyhead", Trixie said as she walked out of the bathroom, "I see you slept well. You didn't stir when I got up".

"Must be your bed, Trixie", Timantha replied, "it is so comfortable!"

"Considering how much it cost, it should be", Trixie said as she walked over to her closet.

"I'll use the bathroom while you're getting dressed", Timantha said as she got up.

Trixie nodded. Timantha entered the bathroom, did her ablutions (I won't get into too much detail about THAT), then – after washing her face and brushing her teeth with the toiletries she had in the bag that Wanda had POOF-ed up, quickly got dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"I'm ready", Timantha called through the door, "okay for me to come in?"

"Go ahead", Trixie called back, "and don't worry: no pillows this time".

"That's a relief", Timantha said as she opened the door and walked back into Trixie's bedroom. Trixie had already dressed in her usual skirt and top combination, with her hair pulled back with her trademark scrunchie.

"That was a really great evening", Timantha repeated.

"As I said before, it was no problem", Trixie replied.

"So, are you going to date Timmy Turner, as you said last night?" Timantha asked.

"I made him a promise, and I don't want to upset you, Timantha, so yes", Trixie said, "It'll be low-key, but it will be a date nonetheless".

"He's really a nice person, Trixie", Timantha said, "so you should have a good time".

Trixie nodded, the looked at her watch.

"Well, are you ready for breakfast?" Trixie asked.

"Am I ever!" Timantha replied, "sleepovers really give me an appetite".

Giggling at Timantha's comment, Trixie opened her bedroom door and gestured to Timantha to go through. With Timantha leading, both girls walked downstairs and to the kitchen, where Trixie's parents were already up and preparing food.

"Good morning, Trixie", Mrs. Tang said, "and this must be Timantha", she added by way of greeting,

"Yes, Mrs. Tang", Timantha replied, "Thank you for allowing me to stay overnight with Trixie".

"It was our pleasure, Dear", Mrs. Tang said, "Would you both like an omelet to eat?"

Trixie nodded, so did Timantha. As they sat down at the table, Mr. Tang – who had already been seated and looking at the morning newspaper – put down his paper and looked at Timantha.

"You look familiar, Timantha", Mr. Tang said, "Are you related to someone we know?"

"I'm Timmy Turner's cousin", Timantha replied, "My parents and I are visiting for the weekend".

"Oh, where do you live?" Mr. Tang asked.

Timantha thought rapidly, then said, "Brightburg", referring to the neighboring city that Dimmsdale always seemed to have an inferiority complex to.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs. Tang asked as she brought over two omelets for Trixie and Timantha.

"We met at the mall the day before her last birthday", Timantha said, "at the…"

"At the salon, Mother", Trixie piped up. Timantha understood. She nearly let slip about the comic book store and Mrs. Tang did not care for her own daughter to read boy comics.

"You didn't come to her party?" Mrs. Tang asked, "I would have recognized you had you been there".

"Family emergency", Timantha hastily replied, "short notice, so I couldn't send my regrets".

Just then, a knock on the front door, followed by a familiar voice saying "Ding Dong!" distracted Mr. Tang from any more question asking.

Sighing, he got up from the table and walked over to the front door. About thirty seconds later, he walked back into the kitchen with two people: Cosmo and Wanda – in human form.

"Timantha", Mr. Tang said, "your parents are here to pick you up".

Timantha was briefly surprised, but quickly recovered. She stood up and hugged Wanda, then Cosmo.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter, Mr. Tang", Wanda said.

"It was our pleasure Mr…?" Mr. Tang replied, expecting an answer.

"Uh, Cosmo Turner", Cosmo supplied, I'm Mr. Turner's brother, Cosmo. That's why Timantha's Timmy's cousin. Logical, huh?"

Trixie looked at Cosmo, then Timantha with a questioning look. Timantha ruefully nodded.

"Looks like I'd better go", Timantha said as she walked back over to Trixie.

Trixie hugged Timantha, and then said, "Thanks for coming over. It was a great night".

"I'll see you again soon", Timantha said as she headed out to the front door.

"Have a good day", Mr. Tang said as he saw Wanda, Cosmo, and Timantha out of the front door.

"Ding Dong!" Cosmo inanely replied.

As they left, Mr. and Mrs. Tang looked at each other.

"They seem a nice couple", Mrs. Tang said, "though their pink and green hairstyles leave something to be desired".

"That guy Cosmo seems a little funny, but it's nice to see that they have a great daughter", Mr. Tang said as he closed the door.

Trixie, who had overheard the conversation, readily agreed. Having a true friend like Timantha was really a breath of fresh air after enduring the rigors of staying popular.

"Thanks, Mom for your good timing", Timantha said, "Mr. Tang was grilling me pretty good".

"I don't see you with any burns", Cosmo replied.

"She meant being pumped for information", Wanda clarified. She then turned her attention back to Timantha.

"We were watching your breakfast through a fairy crystal ball new Timmy wished up", Wanda explained, "so when we saw that Mr. Tang was asking awkward questions, we POOF-ed on over in this form so that we could stop the questioning?"

"New Timmy was watching me?" Timantha said, shocked.

"Only this morning, after we woke up", Wanda replied, "He wanted to see how things were. It turned out to be a good precaution".

Timantha nodded. What new Timmy did made sense, but it still rankled some being spied upon…

As soon as they turned the corner and were sure that no one saw them, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed back to their fairy forms. Timantha held her signet ring ans quickly said "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy", thus making her POOF back to being a fairy 'him'.

"Let's get back to new Timmy", Wanda said, POOF-ing them all back to the Turner Residence.

"Hi, guys", New Timmy said. He was already dressed and playing a video game.

"Hope the view on your video game was more exciting to watch than looking at Trixie and I", Fairy Timmy said acidly, gesturing to the crystal ball on the nightstand, still annoyed at what he thought was unnecessary spying.

"I only had the crystal ball POOF-ed up when you were heading down to breakfast", new Timmy said defensively, "so I didn't see anything girly. But did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, it did", Fairy Timmy replied, "We had a great time, and I think you will be having your date with her after all".

"Yes!" new Timmy said, jumping up and down, "Sweet! Thanks for that, Timantha".

"So what's on your plate today, Timmy?" Wanda asked next, interrupting his jumping session.

"Well, I just want to take it easy today, so why don't you folks take the day off, and I'll see you around 6pm?" Timmy suggested, "that will give you some family time before Fairy Timmy has to get back to the academy".

"Sounds like a good idea to me", Wanda said.

"Me too', Fairy Timmy seconded.

"Me Three", Cosmo added.

"Then I'll see you guys this evening", new Timmy said, "Have fun".

"Oh, we will. You have fun too, Timmy", Wanda replied.

With that, Cosmo, Wanda, and Fairy Timmy POOF-ed away. New Timmy turned his attention back to his video game, pleased that he would be dating Trixie soon. That alone was reason enough to celebrate by giving his fairy godparents a day off with their son…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Cosmo, Wanda, and Fairy Timmy decided to spend the day up in Fairy World. While the three of them were floating downtown near the intersection of Torme and Copperfield, Wanda was chatting to her son about last night.

"So, Sweetie", Wanda said, "I take it that Trixie was a good host?"

"She was a wonderful host, Mom", Fairy Timmy replied, "and it also made me realize a few things about her".

"Like what?" Cosmo asked.

"Trixie seems to be a rather lonely person – despite her popularity", Fairy Timmy explained, "I mean, she loves people telling her that she's pretty, and that she keeps up the 'popular clique' façade, but she was so eager to drop her pretences when I was around – as Timantha, that is".

"And how was she after that?" Wanda asked.

"Like a caring person, and one I could relate to. Loneliness, and not being understood by her parents – present company excepted, of course", Fairy Timmy hastily added.

"You think new Timmy will enjoy his date with Trixie?" Wanda asked next.

"I hope so", Fairy Timmy replied, "it really all depends on how much Trixie opens up to new Timmy, and also how new Timmy respects her needs in regards to her public image".

"Wow, Timmy", Cosmo said, "That's pretty impressive. I never heard you being that analytical when you were human".

"To tell you the truth, Dad", Fairy Timmy shot back, "I never noticed you being so attentive and understanding like this".

"Hey, I'm a dad now", Cosmo replied, "so I have to impress my son every so often", he finished as he started picking his nose.

"Well", Fairy Timmy commented, "you've certainly impressed me".

"And me", Wanda added, smiling.

"But you know the weirdest thing?" Fairy Timmy added after a minute of silence, "I really enjoyed being Timantha. Is that weird?" he asked.

Wanda was silent for a few seconds, and then she stopped and placed her hands on Timmy's shoulders.

"Son", Wanda said, "You've experienced something truly unique: to experience life both as a boy and a girl. Trixie cares for you as Timantha, and you're reacting to her need to have a friend. You care for her and that's not weird at all".

"Yeah, what she said", Cosmo added, "besides, when you wished us to be Cosma and Wando, it made me realize the different perspectives of the opposite gender as well".

"Oh, like what?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"Having the innate ability to know which boy bands rock out loud, for example", Cosmo replied.

"Don't forget the male urge to scratch oneself all over and not caring who sees", Wanda added.

Timmy laughed, and then both Cosmo and Wanda joined in. They were chuckling like that as they turned the corner and floated up Copperfield Boulevard.

After the laughter died down, Cosmo asked, "So what is Jorgen planning for the upcoming week, son?"

"He wants us to try and make us use our fa-giggly glands to change shape with more certainty of what the end result should be", Fairy Timmy explained, "I'm still having some problems with that".

"It's a learning process, but you should get the hang of things pretty quickly", Wanda said reassuringly.

"At least I hope that my grades on this course will be better than back in Dimmsdale Elementary under Crock-Pot!" Fairy Timmy said, "at least using magic is more fun than suffering his pop quizzes!"

"To be a good fairy godparent, you'll need to study hard", Wanda warned, "It will take time".

"Well, if Cosmo can be a fairy godparent, I think I can as well", Fairy Timmy answered.

Wanda nodded knowingly at that comment. More than once she wondered how Cosmo could have made the cut to be a qualified fairy godparent, but Cosmo did have the ability to surprise her and others with brief bursts of genius…

For the rest of the day, the three of them just did sightseeing around Fairy World. Cosmo and Fairy Timmy did spend some time in the afternoon playing 'catch' in Fairy World Park, while Wanda POOF-ed up a picnic lunch for them to enjoy.

Finally, Wanda's watch beeped. She looked at it, then coughed to get the attention of Cosmo and Fairy Timmy.

"Looks like time's up", Wanda announced, "We'd better get back to Dimmsdale".

Turning to Fairy Timmy, she asked, "What time do you need to be back at the academy barracks?"

"I have to be at roll call at eight AM tomorrow morning", Fairy Timmy replied.

"But that means you can still stay with us tonight, right?" she asked.

"If I'm awakened early, yes", Fairy Timmy answered.

"Then let's go", Wanda announced. With a POOF, all three of them vanished and reappeared an instant later in new Timmy's room.

"Boy, am I glad you're here", new Timmy said. He had been lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when they had arrived.

"What's happening, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Mom and Dad were not happy with Vicky for leaving me alone last night, and they told her that if she was to remain as my babysitter, to do a babysitting gig tonight for half price!" new Timmy explained.

"Your parents went out again?" Wanda gasped, "after their going out last night?"

"Oh yeah, they decided to go out to dinner just now. They said it was to teach Vicky a lesson, and you can bet your bottom dollar that she'll be taking it out on me!" new Timmy answered.

At that instant, Vicky kicked open the door. Fairy Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo immediately POOF-ed into goldfish and plopped into the fishbowl.

"Okay, Twerp!" Vicky snarled as she picked Timmy up by the head, "I don't like having to work for half-pay, so I'm going to get my remaining pay out of your hide!"

New Timmy gulped, asking her, "What do you have in mind, Vicky?"

"Oh, I'll be creative", Vicky said as she started to drag Timmy out of the room.

"We got to do something", Fairy Timmy said.

"Timmy can't make wishes while Vicky is that close, and until he does, we're powerless to intervene".

"Well, how about me?" Fairy Timmy asked, "I'm not a godparent".

"But you're still new at the fairy business", Cosmo pointed out, "and that makes for unpredictability with your magic".

"Given that Vicky is going to make things thirty times tougher on new Timmy than normal, I have to do something!" Timmy blurted out. With that, he vanished.

"Timmy! Come back right now! Cosmo", Wanda said, "We'd better find him, or else he could end up doing something that we could all regret".

"Oh, okay", Cosmo said, "So much for a quiet evening. But this will be the first grounding I'll ever give to my son. Sweet!"

"That's if we don't get discovered first", Wanda reminded Cosmo, "Let's go".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Vicky frog-marched new Timmy downstairs and into the living room. Forcing him to kneel down, Vicky placed a gag on his mouth and tied it tightly, then – from Vicky's tote bag nearby, she placed a monkey-suit on new Timmy. Finishing off with a collar tied around his neck, Vicky looked at her handiwork.

"Excellent, Twerp", Vicky chuckled, "you make an excellent monkey for my fund-raising gig tonight!"

New Timmy could not say anything because of the gag. All he could do was grunt, which –through the monkey mask – sounded ape-ish.

Vicky placed a leash on the collar, and went to pull new Timmy along out of the house. Timmy grabbed hold of the sofa, trying to resist her dragging.

"That's not an ordinary collar, Twerp!" Vicky commented as she held up a remote control box, "it's actually a shock collar!"

Pushing down on the button, an intense electric shock forced Timmy not only to release his grip on the sofa, but also to do spasm-like back flips. Vicky released her grip on the button.

"Now, we're going to be more co-operative, aren't we?" she said, with her finger poised over the button. New Timmy could only nod.

"I've seen some pretty despicable things that Vicky has done previously", but this takes the cake!" Wanda commented as she saw Vicky drag Timmy out by the leash.

"Yeah", Cosmo replied, "when Jorgen made me into a monkey, he didn't use a shock collar on me!"

Wanda and Cosmo were disguised as bees. They quickly flew out of the front door before Vicky closed it. They flew behind them, keeping a respectable distance.

"With that gag in his mouth, new Timmy can't wish himself out of there, so what can we do?" Cosmo asked.

"The question is what our son is going to do. He's not restricted with his magic", Wanda replied.

Cosmo nodded. As Fairy Timmy had not been assigned any humans to look after, he was not restricted by having to wait for a wish to be uttered.

"Well, where is he?" Cosmo asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but if he makes a mistake with his magic, he could end up compromising our existence", Wanda answered.

"Considering how new he is at being a fairy, that seems rather likely", Cosmo opined.

Timmy was indeed close by. He had POOF-ed himself into hummingbird and was looking at new Timmy and Vicky from the cover of a bush.

"Why that dirty minx!" Fairy Timmy muttered as he saw what she had done to new Timmy. He was going to deal with this particular problem, that was for sure!

The street was deserted, so Vicky was having no problems in telling new Timmy of her intentions for this evening.

Vicky was gloating, "You see, twerp, you're going to a charity fund-raiser at City Hall. I'm going to be the organ grinder and you're going to be the monkey holding the cup. The funds you receive are going to go to a charity called M.U.F.V.U.B – 'Making Up for Vicky's Under-funded Babysitting'. And my little shock-collar will ensure that you will act real monkey-like. Got it?"

"Not if I can help it, Icky Vicky!" Fairy Timmy said as he waved his wand.

His intention was to POOF new Timmy out of the monkey suit, but his magic – needless to say – wasn't well practiced. He directed the magic onto new Timmy okay, but the result wasn't what he had intended.

"Look!" Cosmo said, "what's happening to new Timmy?"

"Something I was afraid of", Wanda replied.

The magic that Fairy Timmy had directed on new Timmy had done two things. First, it turned new Timmy into a real monkey, and second, the newly transformed monkey was starting to grow!

Vicky heard a grunt behind her. She started to say, "so you want more of the shock treatment, do you, Tw…" then she looked behind.

Monkey Timmy had grown to ten feet tall… and was still growing! With a POP, the collar broke off his large neck, and the gag had also broken off as monkey Timmy grew.

"What's going on…?" Vicky blurted out just as monkey Timmy grabbed her around the waist.

"Uh, oh", Fairy Timmy said as he saw what he had done. Monkey Timmy was now thirty feet tall and had the now-passed out Vicky in her hand. He waved his wand again.

With a POOF, the ever-enlarging monkey Timmy and Vicky vanished.

Just then, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed over to where they had just seen Timmy.

"Timmy", Wanda said, "where did you POOF them to?"

"I don't know, Mom", Fairy Timmy replied, "I was intending to reverse what I did!"

"Well, wherever they are, we'd better find them before something happens.

"I'm on it!" Cosmo said, POOF-ing up a TV set.

"Too late", Wanda said as she turned on the TV and turned to channel 6. On that channel was a special news report by Chet Ubetcha.

"Good evening, Dimmsdale", Chet Ubetcha said, "I'm coming to you live from the Dimmsdale State Building where a giant monkey has just appeared at the top of the building. It seems to have a red-headed girl in one of his hands!"

"We'd better get there, right now!" Wanda said.

With a POOF, they appeared over the Dimmsdale State Building, disguised as helicopters joining the other news and police helicopters that were flying around the top of the building. Monkey Timmy was holding onto the spire of the building with one hand while holding Vicky in the other.

"Why isn't Timmy wishing himself back to normal, Mom?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"When you zapped him into a real monkey, you must have also zapped his voice box so that he can't speak!" Wanda replied, "Besides, his making a wish with all of the news media present will compromise our existence".

Just then, Chet Ubetcha made another announcement, which the three of them could pick up on their helicopter radios..

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that the Air Force is sending over attack jets in order to shoot the creature out of the sky!" they heard.

"Uh-oh", Cosmo said, "we've got problems".

"And we can't do anything without new Timmy wishing it", Wanda added. She turned to Timmy.

"It's up to you, Son", Wanda said, "You're going to have to concentrate. This is what I want you to do".

Wanda quickly sketched out a plan. Fairy Timmy nodded, but he was nervous.

"I've already messed things up, so how can you be sure that I can do this?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"Concentrate hard on what I said", Wanda directed, "and don't let anything distract you".

"Yeah, you can do it, Son", Cosmo added, poofing up a flag saying YAY TIMMY, and noise makers of the type fans take to sports games.

"Don't you go distracting him either", Wanda warned, POOF-ing up a zip on Cosmo's mouth, and making his noise makers vanish..

Timmy turned to face monkey Timmy on the spire of the Dimmsdale State Building. Taking a deep breath, he raised his wand. POOF

"Look", Wanda said, "the clouds are forming. Good job, Timmy!"

Thick clouds were forming over the top of the Dimmsdale State Building, completely obscuring Fairy Timmy and the unconscious Vicky. As they completely vanished from outside view, Cosmo and Wanda flew into the cloud and POOF-ed back into fairy form.

"Timmy", Wanda said as she came up close to monkey Timmy's face, "can you understand me?"

Monkey Timmy nodded, pointing to his throat to indicate that he could not speak.

"I have an idea, Sweetie", Wanda said, "If you wish me to make it happen, nod to me at the end of it, okay?"

Monkey Timmy nodded again. Wanda quickly sketched out her plan. Monkey Timmy nodded, thus making Wanda able to fulfill the wish.

"You'd better hurry, Mom", Fairy Timmy said, "I see that the jets are coming in".

"Right", Wanda acknowledged, "here goes", she said, raising her wand. POOF.

The clouds immediately cleared, giving the jets a clear shot. The jets fired in unison, hitting the monkey figure. However, it didn't scream and fall, it flew up into the air with a 'hissing' sound.

A few seconds later, Channel 6 news announced, "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting from the Dimmsdale State Building. The so-called fifty-foot monkey and its human hostage appear to be noting but a giant novelty balloon! Some prankster had evidently planted it for a joke. This is Chet Ubetcha saying 'I'm not laughing'!"

"Phew", Wanda said. All of them were back at Timmy's house. New Timmy had been restored to normal, Vicky was still unconscious, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Fairy Timmy were floating just above them.

"Needless to say, Son", Wanda said, "you're going to have to learn a lesson about taking off like that and risking our existence with your errant magic".

"Sorry, Mom", Fairy Timmy replied, "it's just that what Vicky was going to do made me so angry. She really is an uncaring minx".

"I know, Timmy", Wanda said, "but our existence depends on being able to use magic properly. Your inexperience nearly exposed us".

"Looking at the bright side, the look on her face before she fainted was awesome!" new Timmy commented, "so don't be too hard on him, huh?" he asked Wanda.

"Well, that bit was funny", Wanda agreed, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"So what happens now?" Cosmo asked next.

"Well, since there is a fundraiser for charity, I'd hate to see Vicky's gear go to waste…", new Timmy said with an evil grin.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Fairy Timmy smirked at new Timmy's wish. They all enjoyed making this wish come true…

And so it was that at the City Hall charity fund-raiser, there was an act featuring an organ grinder and a monkey with a cup. The organ grinder however was new Timmy (who also had the shock collar remote control), and Vicky was the one gagged and collared in the monkey suit. A nice way for new Timmy to spend the evening with Vicky for a change…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Boy, I thought I left this kind of thing behind when I became a fairy", Fairy Timmy grumbled as he used a cleaning cloth to clean the bathroom inside the fishbowl's castle.

"Think yourself lucky that Jorgen Von Strangle didn't get wind of it, or else you'd be doing this to all of the bathrooms at the academy", Wanda replied.

Timmy nodded and got on with his punishment chore. All things considered, he did get off easy.

The evening had finished with a good deal of money collected by new Timmy's organ grinding. After new Timmy donated the money to a local charity, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed them all back to the Turner Residence. His fairy godparents erased Vicky's memories between her grabbing new Timmy, and the end of the charity fund-raiser, and now Vicky was asleep in the sofa in the living room.

New Timmy was back up in the bedroom playing cards with Cosmo, while Wanda took Fairy Timmy back to the fishbowl for his punishment chore.

"You did a good job, Sweetie", Wanda said after inspecting Fairy Timmy's work, "so here is your wand back. Remember in future; hold the magic until you're proficient with it. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom", Timmy replied, "I am sorry for letting my emotions run my thinking".

Just then, new Timmy called out, "My folks are home, so you'd better wake up Vicky".

Wanda and Fairy Timmy POOF-ed back into new Timmy's bedroom. After rematerializing, Wanda POOF-ed Vicky awake.

"Huh? What?" Vicky mumbled as she woke up. She looked at the clock.

"Drat!" she fumed, "I missed the fundraiser!"

She stood and headed towards the stairs with the intention of giving new Timmy some grief, but before she was half way up the stairs, she heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Mr. Turner called out.

Silently fuming, Vicky pasted a smile on her face and came back down the stairs to meet the Turners.

"Everything is okay, Mr. and Mrs. Turner", Vicky said.

As Mr. Turner paid Vicky her half-fee, he asked, "So you'll ensure your constant presence at your subsequent babysitting gigs?"

Vicky nodded as she looked at the smaller-than-usual cash for the evening.

"In that case, have a good night, Vicky", Mrs. Turner said.

Muttering "Good night", Vicky left the house for home.

"Boy, looks like she's going to take out her frustrations on her parents and Tootie", new Timmy commented as he looked out the window.

Fairy Timmy looked worried, but Wanda noticed his demeanor and said quietly but firmly, "No, Dear".

"Fairy Timmy reluctantly nodded, but said, "I wouldn't like to be in their shoes when Vicky gets in".

"Well, maybe there is something that I can do if you can't", new Timmy said, looking at Cosmo and Wanda.

"What do you want to do, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

Timmy made a simple wish. Nodding, Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands. POOF.

As she neared the Finnegan Residence, Vicky was really fuming. She wanted to take out her frustration on somebody, and her family seemed to fit the picture. But just as she turned the corner and saw her house, she noticed several black government sedans parked outside.

"What's this?" Vicky muttered as she approached the cars. As she got closer, she noticed lettering on the car's doors.

"Uh, oh!" she said, paling at what the lettering spelt out: INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE.

She took one look at the Flannigan house, another look at the cars, and then decided to use her babysitting money to stay at a hotel for the night. She took out her cell phone and called her house.

"I'm going to stay out tonight", she said to her mother, who answered the phone, "I'll pick up my school books in the morning. Okay?"

"As you like, Vicky", Mrs. Flannigan said, sounding somewhat relieved. Wondering why she decided to stay out, she hung up the phone. Vicky clicked off her cell phone, and then ran past the house, hoping that no one would see her.

"No harassing by Vicky tonight, family", she announced to Mr. Flannigan and Tootie.

As they cheered, new Timmy wished that the government cars he had wished up vanished. He had watched what had happened through the crystal ball that he had used earlier that morning.

"I thought Icky Vicky had a few tax skeletons in her closet", new Timmy commented as he put the crystal ball on his nightstand. Just then, a knock came on the door.

As Wanda, Cosmo, and Fairy Timmy POOF-ed back into the fishbowl as goldfish, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came into the room.

"We just wanted to say goodnight, Son", Mr. Turner said, "I trust you and Vicky stayed busy".

"Oh, we kept busy all right", new Timmy replied with a smile.

"Excellent. Well, you get to sleep, Timmy. You have school tomorrow", Mrs. Turner said.

"Okay Mom, Goodnight", Timmy replied, "Goodnight, Dad".

As Mr. and Mrs. Turner left the room, Wanda turned to Fairy Timmy.

"Good point, Sweetie", Wanda said, "You'd better get some shut-eye too. You've got Jorgen tomorrow".

"Oh, okay Mom", Fairy Timmy said, kissing Wanda on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Dad", Fairy Timmy said to Cosmo.

"Goodnight, Son", Cosmo replied. As Fairy Timmy swam into the castle, Cosmo turned to Wanda.

"Well, that's our first weekend with our Son", he commented, "I love being a real parent!"

"Me too, Cosmo", Wanda said, "but don't forget our godchild either". With that, she turned her attention to outside of the fishbowl.

She called out, "Goodnight, Timmy". New Timmy – who had gotten into his pajamas and climbed into bed, turned to the fishbowl.

"Goodnight, Cosmo, Goodnight, Wanda", he said. Turning out the light, he settled in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

As Wanda and Cosmo prepared to do likewise, Fairy Timmy was settling in his bed to go to sleep. As he drifted off, he thought about this first full weekend as a fairy.

"I got to be Timantha, have quality family time with Cosmo and Wanda, made a monkey out of my twin – and more importantly, Vicky, and cleaned the bathroom. Interesting way to spend a weekend", he thought.

He was right. It was an interesting way to spend time as a fairy. The first weekend in a now-endless life. Tomorrow, it would be back to the Fairy Academy for another week of instruction, but there would be more weekends to follow…

THE END.


End file.
